marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ambush at the Royal Dragon
The Ambush at the Royal Dragon was an open confrontation between the newly-formed Defenders and the Hand. Background After learning that Midland Circle was the primary headquarters for the Hand and subsequently managing to escape the building, Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Danny Rand made their way to a Chinese restaurant known as the Royal Dragon. While Murdock secured the restaurant, Rand convinced the owner to let them stay. The four proceeded to put aside their differences and share information from their respective investigations. Their discussion about how to proceed was interrupted by Stick, who explained that he learned their location from Colleen Wing. After introducing himself, the martial arts master revealed the Hand's origins and their numerous capabilities. Meanwhile, Alexandra Reid tasked Murakami, Madame Gao, and Sowande with gathering their respective forces and head for the Royal Dragon.The Defenders: 1.04: Royal Dragon Ambush and Matt Murdock fight Murakami]] Reid initially met with the Defenders to try and convince Danny Rand to surrender in exchange for the safety of his loved ones and allies. When he refused, Reid summoned Elektra who then proceed to do battle against the Defenders and Stick. As they fought, they were soon interrupted by the arrival of Murakami who then proceed to do battle against Rand and Murdock while Stick, Luke Cage and Jessica Jones fought against Elektra. Despite Murakami's skill, he met his match by the combined effort of Murdock and Rand. The main Hand force arrived and began firing against the Defenders. Cage blocked the bullets while the rest of the Defenders found cover from the gunfire. Madame Gao executed one of the attackers for their gunfire and ordered for the Hand to capture Rand. The Hand proceed to surround the Defenders and a brief stand-off ensured. challenges Luke Cage to fight him]] Sensing Elektra, Murdock broke from the group and proceed to fight her and try to make her come to her senses. They took their fight outside the building. The rest of the Defenders began fighting against overwhelming number of the Hand. During the battle, Cage fought against Sowande who proved to be capable of fighting Cage through the use of his fighting style. Sowande forced Cage outside of the restaurant, where he was then hit by a truck driven by Hand soldiers. Sowande abandoned the battle with his men to attempt to capture Cage. Despite her reluctance, Jones remained with her allies. Murdock continued his duel against Elektra. He tried to talk sense into her and only managed to make her stop when he called her name. They were interrupted by the arrival of Murakami. Elektra effortlessly knocked him aside and then fled from the battle, leaving Murdock behind. Still fighting inside the restaurant, Rand fought his attackers and was then chi-blasted by Madame Gao. Before they could capture him, Rand was aided by Jones and Stick. They fought off their opponents and escaped back to the alley where they found Murdock. With no other option, the Defenders escaped through the sewers and made their way to Chikara Dojo.The Defenders: 1.05: Take Shelter Aftermath Retreating back to Chikara Dojo, the Defenders met with Colleen Wing. They were greeted by the return of Cage, who revealed to his allies that he managed to defeat and capture Sowande. With one of the leaders captured, the Defenders found an abandoned warehouse where they began interrogating him for information. Meanwhile, cracks started to appear in the unity of the Hand's leadership. Murakami began questioning the loyalty of Elektra and began plotting a coup against Alexandra Reid. The Hand also began their search for Danny Rand as well as targeting the Defenders' loved ones.The Defenders: 1.05: Take Shelter References Category:Events